


You're Safe in My Arms (and My Lap)

by babieken



Series: Nikinktober 2020 [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: :)))) i know..., Age Swap, Anal Fingering, Cock Warming, Formalwear, Hakyeon saving the day and not getting the respect he deserves, Kinktober2020, M/M, Nikinktober2020, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Subspace, Unbeta'd, also rawing? i realized it while tagging ikdfldf, idk theres not much going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: Wonshik is not Jaehwan's sugar daddy. He just happened to be rich....That's not a real summary but this is a PWP so it doesn't really need one I guess.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: Nikinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	You're Safe in My Arms (and My Lap)

**Author's Note:**

> Week 4. 2020/10/25  
> Kinks: fingering, Formalwear, Cockwarming  
> Pairing: Jaehwan x Wonshik
> 
> *** announcement at the End Notes ***

“It’s alright baby, I’m right here. Hush,” Wonshik murmured against the boy’s ear. One hand was wrapped around the boy’s waist who was in his lap, and the other was rubbing circles on his back soothingly. All at the same time, he was trying not to thrust into the younger, his cock throbbing against Jaehwan’s hot walls.

Jaehwan whimpered against his neck, where his head was nestled between Wonshik’s shoulder and neck, his hips rolling just the tiniest bit, making Wonshik bite his lips trying to stay still. At least the sofa was pretty comfortable and they had no problem staying like this as long as Jaehwan needed.

The boy had shown up at the company after his audition for the big role he had been preparing for months that had apparently not gone well. Hakyeon, Wonshik’s assistant, had found him wandering in the lobby, looking like he was completely out of it. Thankfully the older man was smart and had connected the dots to what had probably happened without Jaehwan having to say much. Hakyeon then had pulled Wonshik out of the borning meeting he was stuck in with a neat trick (that Wonshik was mad he had not used before to save him from meetings) and told him what happened in the elevator back to the floor of his office and where Jaehwan currently was.

Wonshik wouldn’t call their relationship a sugar daddy/ sugar baby type of thing. Other than the fact that he wasn’t that old to fit the description of a sugar  _ daddy _ , their relationship just wasn’t like that. Sure, there was a fairly big gap between their social status, Jaehwan coming from a middle class working family and Wonshik being an heir to a huge firm, but they met at a random club because Wonshik hated high-class clubs and hooked up without knowing anything about each other but their chemistry was insane and they both wanted more. It had been almost a year since that night and they had fallen in love in just a few weeks.

Jaehwan was the most precious human being Wonshik had ever met his whole life. He was so soft and sweet and so  _ so _ pliant and sensitive in Wonshik’s lap. Wonshik couldn’t stop thinking about how Jaehwan even managed to get himself to the firm in that state. He was glad nothing yad happened to him on the way and that Hakyeon found him. It was the first time that Jaehwan was experiencing this outside of a scene and in public and Wonshik was a bit worried but it was something he needed to worry about after the matter at hand was taken care of.

“Baby, can you speak?” Wonshik asked, his hand that was previously around Jaehwan’s waist now rested firmly on the younger boy’s thigh. He gave it a squeeze when Jaehwan didn’t react.

He felt Jaehwan shaking his head against him, his hands clutching harder at Wonshik’s coat’s lapels.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you baby,” He tightened his arms around Jaehwan’s shoulders pulling him even closer. His other hand traveling up the younger’s thighs and kneading at the soft flesh of his bottom. Jaehwan let out a soft sigh and melted into Wonshik’s arms. 

The younger was in his hoodie and socks on Wonshik’s lap, his jeans and boxers laying on the back of the other couch where Wonshik left them after stripping the younger and carrying him to the sofa. Jaehwan was curled up on his desk chair with his feet hugged to his chest tightly when Wonshik stepped inside his office. He wasn’t answering Wonshik no matter what he did until Wonshik understood. He found the younger was hard when he gently pulled him to stand. Anything could’ve triggered it, maybe the scent of Wonshik’s cologne that was lingering in the office.

He responded to Wonshik’s lips pretty well when he kissed him, his mouth opening pliantly for Wonshik as he melted into the kiss. Wonshik had to put him over his desk before his knees gave out. Jaehwan silently begged Wonshik to touch him, grinding his crotch against Wonshik’s and biting his lip. Wonshik had stripped him before carrying him with his limbs wrapped around Wonshik’s body to the sofa where he carefully and patiently fingered him open. He had to use spit since this was not planned and he didn’t have lube but Jaehwan seemed to find sucking on his fingers quite calming. So Wonshik took extra care loosening Jaehwan up. 

The older was wearing black that day but with any luck, only his waistcoat would get dirty. Not that he would care the slightest bit if Jaehwan ruined his black 3-piece tailored suit. All he cared about was Jaehwan at that moment.

“Shh, you’re safe baby. Everything is going to be okay,” he hushed, leaving a peck on Jaehwan’s temple.

Jaehwan nodded, his hair ticking wonshik’s cheeks as his head moved. Wonshik hugged him tighter, breathing in the younger’s scent. He smelt like blueberry shampoo and the sun. it didn’t take long for Jaehwan to start sucking on Wonshik’s neck. He had an oral fixation and loved having his mouth busy. It was a good sign, it meant that he was slowly coming back to himself. Wonshik didn’t let himself get too excited though. He would stay like this for hours if it was necessary. 

Wonshik shivered as Jaehwan’s tongue poked at the sensitive skin under his jaw, where the younger had been sucking on for the last few minutes, most definitely leaving a purple mark. Jaehwan then began leaving a trail of wet kisses on the older man’s neck but was forced to pull back due to Wonshik’s tight collar. Wonshik needed to loosen up his tie and collar anyway if this was to continue so he pulled his tie looser and undid three buttons, giving Jaehwan who was getting impatient enough skin to nibble on for now. Jaehwan resumed his attack as soon as more skin became available, his hips starting roll involuntarily as he sucked on Wonshik’s skin. Wonshik groaned deeply in his chest, the sound sending shivers down the younger’s spine and encouraging him even further.

“Good… you’re doing so good, _ fuck _ -” Wonshik praised as Jaehwan’s hips picked up their pace and squeezing around him at the praise. Wonshik threw his head back from the stimulation after being patient for so long.

Jaehwan mewled as his dick rubbed against the front of Wonshik’s waistcoat, the soft fabric too harsh for the boy’s oversensitive shaft. Wonshik assumed there’d already be precum ruining his clothes and it made his dick twitch. The fact that Jaehwan was making a mess of himself and Wonshik’s clothes in his office in broad daylight where anyone could walk in (not really since Hakyeon made sure everyone left the area and stayed close by, with earphones on of course), it sent a thrilling shiver over Wonshik’s body. Jaehwan was getting louder each passing second and his movements more erratic. Wonshik pulled the boy’s face into his for a kiss, swallowing his small whimpers and whines. 

After a few minutes, Jaehwan became visibly tired, his thighs started trembling around Wonshik and his breathing quickened, his moans becoming more and more desperate.

“It’s alright baby, I know,” Wonshik kissed the tip of his nose before wrapping his arms around his baby’s middle protectively and lowering them both down until Jaehwan lying was on his back, legs still wrapped tightly around Wonshik’s hips and Wonshik holding himself up above him on both arms. Now Wonshik could fuck him with no restrains and Jaehwan wouldn’t have to anything but moan and cry in pleasure. It was a shame that he wouldn’t be screaming his name. Something about the whole building hearing Jaehwan crying his name made Wonshik go feral. 

Wonshik started rocking his hips erratically into the younger, making the sofa squeak under them. Jaehwan’s eyes were clearing up and he was getting even louder, his arms wrapping around Wonshik’s shoulder and clawing at the fabric. Wonshik didn’t care if he tore his coat up, he was not going to waste even a second to take it off. 

“Feel good baby?” Jaehwan’s answer came in the form of a cry with his head thrown back against the sofa, giving Wonshik the opportunity to repay Jaehwan for the bruises on his neck.

It didn’t take long after that for Jaehwan’s breathing to quicken in a way that would indicate he was close. Wonshik hit his prostate with every thrust pushing him closer to the edge. He began to cry the way he did when he wanted Wonshik to touch him so he could cum. Wonshik grabbed both his hands holding them above his head with one hand even though in that state Jaehwan wouldn’t reach for his dick himself but it would send the message.

“Just let go baby. I know you can do it,” Wonshik granted spoke against his ear in his low husky voice he knew would make Jaehwan go mad. “Cum for me. Come on baby, it’ll feel so good when you let go.” 

And with that Jaehwan came hard, body spasming as cum shot up against his stomach. Wonshik fucked him through it and held him tightly against his chest as he shook with the aftershocks. The older wasn’t far behind, pulling out the last second to cum on Jaehwan’s stomach, adding to the mess he would later have to clean off the younger’s soft tummy.

“Wonshik…” the boy said in a small voice after he came down from his high.

“Welcome back baby,” Wonshik said with a soft smile before pecking his soft swollen lips.

“I’m sorry,” Jaehwan said with quivering lips.

“Shh, it’s alright. I’m glad you came here.” He kissed the younger’s forehead before pushing himself back to a sitting position and pulling a gray handkerchief out of his inner chest pocket and using it to wipe their cum off Jaehwans belly and softening dick.

After he finished cleaning them both up as well as he could, he tucked himself back into his pants and got up. Walking over to the other couch to get Jaehwan’s pants.

“Do you need help putting them on?” Wonshik asked after putting the clothes down beside Jaehwan and crouching down in front of him. He took the younger’s face in both hands and kissed him sweetly before letting him answer.

“No, I can manage. Thank you,” Jaehwan said after they parted, his cheek dusted pink. Only Jaehwan would blush at the suggestion of needing help putting his clothes on after being railed. 

“Alright love,” Wonshik stood up and started unbuttoning his waistcoat before taking it off along with his coat. Jaehwan’s eyes followed his fingers with every button he undid and bit his lip after Wonshik dropped his coat and waistcoat on the sofa. Wonshik couldn’t help but smirk. Jaehwan had a thing for him in formalwear and Wonshik loved taking advantage of it any chance he got.

“Ready to go home?” Wonshik clapped his hands, shaking Jaehwan out of his dazed state.

“What? But it’s not even-” 

“I know. But who’s gonna stop the CEO from taking his boyfriend home?” Wonshik winked before pulling his cufflinks off and rolling up his sleeves, showing off his tattooed forearm that Jaehwan loved so much. He could almost hear Jaehwan groan internally.

“Well… Hakyeon is gonna be pissed.” 

“Well, sucks to be him,” Wonshik said calmly pulling Jaehwan, who was now back in his boxers and pants, up to stand in front of him. Jaehwan crashed onto his chest, making them both giggle.

On their way to the private elevator to the parking garage they saw Hakyeon with his earphones on, head bopping to the music he was listening to. The older’s head snapped up upon seeing them.

“Hey hey, where do you think you’re going Kim Wonshik!” he shouted after them.

“Home. see you tomorrow Hakyeon,” Wonshik said, failing to hide his smile. 

“I don’t think so!” Hakyeon ran after them.

“Oh, and my coat and waistcoat are in the office. I wan’t them dry cleaned by Thursday.”

“What the fuck?” Hakyeon stopped in front of the elevator door as the couple stepped in.

“He said ‘sucks to be you’,” Jaehwan the traitor said just before the elevator door closed and too quick before Wonshik could cover his mouth with his hands.

“Kim Wonshik you are dead!” They heard from behind the door as the elevator’s door pinged close.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap!  
> it's already the 25th! Time goes by so fast... It feels like yesterday When I decided to do this on a whim and now here we are. It also feels like.. not yesterday, but definitely doesn't feel like more than a couple of months since I've started posting my works on here but really it's been more than a year. I've been reading fics for more than 10 years now and they've been a huge part of my life. I never thought I would ever write a fic myself let alone post one but thanks to all of my friends, some who are still a part of my life and some not, who gave me the courage (enabled me basically) and helped me through this journey I've been able to share my works with you all and I am eternally grateful to all of them and the people who read my works and supported me and left me encouraging words, but I'm not going to continue writing vixx fanfics until further notice for several reasons which would make this note way too long to explain. I wasn't the best writer (or even a decent one really) but you guys still supported me and helped me grow and improve greatly and that's more than I could ever ask for.  
> I came to love writing more than I ever thought I would and I'm not going to stop writing entirely. hopefully I will come back with pentagon fics (I'm a baby uni uwu) and if I ever feel particularly inspired I will write vixx fics (specifically for the Dinsey series). So... See you again sometimes. Hopefully.  
> Ps: I changed my Tumblr URL to @Cuddlyuto and like hell I'm gonna fix the links to all the works I've ever posted lijfelsje but I’m always up for a chat if anyone wants to don’t be shy to hmu!  
> Pps: I proofread this in a hurry so it might have more errors than usual... *laughs nervously*


End file.
